When things change
by BeautifulDisaster24
Summary: Julian proposes to Brooke, but she hesitates on her answer. What is holding her back?    Brucas/Brulian.
1. Chapter 1

He looked up at her and smiled, holding in his hand a beautiful diamond ring. 'Brooke Davis...' as she smiled down at him. 'Will you marry me?' She took a deep breath and hesitated on her answer, 'Julian', she whispered closing his hand. He looked up at her confused, as she stood and walked behind him. 'I uh...' she struggled, brushing her hair behind her ears. 'Brooke, what's wrong?' he asked pulling himself to his feet. She exhaled deeply and walked over to him, taking his hands in hers. 'I love you. '. Julian smiled and she stoked his face, 'I love you too', he replied. Brooke nodded and slightly smiled, 'But uh, before I can answer you. I need to go back to Tree Hill and sort some things out'. He shook his head, and stepped away from her. 'What kind of things?' 'Just things Julian.' She replied. He slowly rubbed the side of his head and took a deep breath. 'Okay'. Brooke smiled and walked slowly over to him, 'Just, give me some time. I'll come back and you'll have your answer.' Julian nodded, as she placed her hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. 'I'll be back soon', before walking away. He squeezed the ring tightly in his fist and watched her leave.

The next morning, Brooke was getting ready to leave New York and head back to Tree Hill. Whilst sat in the airport, she took out her phone and dialled Julian's number. 'Hey Julian, It's me. I'm getting ready to leave now. I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry for just walking away like that last night, I was just confused and, there' s just so much I need to figure out first. But I'll be back as soon as I can, and we'll talk and figure this whole thing out, okay? I'll see you soon. Bye'. She closed her cell phone and placed it in her pocket.

Arriving in Tree Hill, she looked around the airport for her childhood best friend Peyton. 'Brooke Davis', a voice yelled behind her forcing her to quickly turn. Brooke's face quickly lit up, 'Hey, P. Sawyer!' she yelled as she was pulled into a hug. 'I missed you '; Peyton smiled releasing herself from the hug. 'I missed you too'. Brooke replied, as they walked out of the airport together.

'So, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing back here?' Peyton asked. Brooke looked over at her, 'well, for the past year I've been dating this guy. And, last night he asked me to marry him'. 'Oh', Peyton replied. 'Yeah', Brooke whispered. 'So, you've come back here to..?', 'Yeah', Brooke cut her off, 'I came back to divorce Lucas!'


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! Sorry for the lack of updates on this story, I have had so much going on lately and it hasn't exactly cooled off but I'll try to keep this story updated as best I can! _

Arriving at Peyton's apartment Brooke looked around and smiled, "Nice digs P. Sawyer". Peyton grinned as she came up behind her, "well owning your own record label helps". "I guess it does..." Brooke replied looking back. "So, the guest room is that way, just make yourself at home", she said pointing towards a room at the other end of the apartment. "Okay", Brooke smiled walking over.

In the car a few hours later, Peyton grabbed a CD from the glove compartment, "You should hear this new band we just signed, they're incredible", Brooke took the CD from her and put it in the CD player. "The lead singer Dave is gorgeous", she laughed as Brooke shook her head grinning. "They're good", she smiled nodding her head to the song. Peyton parked the car outside a huge house and unfastened her seat belt, "Peyton, where are we?" Brooke questioned, as she stepped out of the car. "Just come with me", she said pulling Brooke towards the house. Peyton tapped on the door, and looked over at Brooke who was shocked at the person in front of her. "Haley?" Brooke laughed, "Oh my god!" she smiled pulling her into a hug, "Hey Tigger!" Haley laughed returning the hug. "I heard you were coming back to visit us", she smiled. "Yeah, I thought it was about time. God what has it been, 8 years?". "It has..." she replied sweetly. "Well come in", she invited opening the door as they both walked in.

"Hey Brooke", Nathan laughed greeting her with a hug. "Hey, big NBA star", she laughed stroking his back. Nathan laughed releasing himself from the hug, "What can I say? I've always been number 1 on the court", he bragged as Brooke laughed and lightly tapped him on the arm, "Watch the ego buddy". Peyton slowly walked over to Nathan, as Brooke walked over to Haley, lowering her voice, "Where's Luke?", "He's at home working on his book", Nathan replied also whispering. "Okay", she nodded walking over to Brooke. "So, Brooke how was NYC treating you?" Haley asked sitting on the couch. "It's been good; my fashion line is doing great right now". "I know..." Haley replied. "I have your spring collection upstairs". Brooke looked surprised, "Really? Wow that's great". Haley nodded and smiled to her.


End file.
